


Zero Kisses

by MythGirl02



Series: In This House We Write Body Positivity [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, Fluff, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythGirl02/pseuds/MythGirl02
Summary: Komaru didn’t normally care what she looked like. Okay, yes, she dressed nice-ish, but her clothes were less fashionable and more comfortable. It was an odd sort of distinction to make, but one that was needed. She dressed how she liked and was content with how she looked, since she thought her personality and smile made the outfit.Yeah. None of that mattered after the Tragedy.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Series: In This House We Write Body Positivity [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542676
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Zero Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this quote: https://incorrect-pokespe-quotes.tumblr.com/post/169919984158/i-was-extremely-kissable-today-and-do-you-know-how

Komaru didn’t normally care what she looked like. Okay, yes, she dressed nice-ish, but her clothes were less fashionable and more comfortable. It was an odd sort of distinction to make, but one that was needed. She dressed how she liked and was content with how she looked, since she thought her personality and smile made the outfit.

Yeah. None of that mattered after the Tragedy.

Future Foundation had sent her and Toko a couple of sets of new clothes, thankfully, since they couldn’t mind many among the city. Their old ones were really worn out and, honestly, it was kind of hard to wash them when they only had the one set. Not to mention, the ones they sent were much more functional, better for running and for different weather. They had all their bases covered.

And, combined with some of the clothes they _did_ find in the city, Komaru could look drop-dead gorgeous if she wanted.

Again, a distinction: not drop-dead gorgeous like a model, more drop-dead gorgeous like it was the apocalypse and that was the best she could do, but she pulled it off, kicked ass and took names, looking amazing while doing it. That sort of drop-dead gorgeous.

And what did she get for it? Nothing.

She didn’t really expect anything, though. Clothing wasn’t a huge deal in Towa City, since clean clothing was kinda hard to come by unless you had the right contacts. She was pretty sure Kotoko was the only person in the entire city who still cared whether or not something looked good. Well, other than today, but still.

It wasn’t much different from her old outfit, but she liked the way the leggings were torn and the just-snug-enough fit of the shirt, showing off her curves just enough without being slutty or anything. Komaru was pretty sure the day she dressed slutty was the day she would be shot down by the heavens or something. No, it was perfectly sensible and functional, and she felt great while wearing it, so she must’ve looked great while wearing it! That was how that worked, right?

But she got NOTHING. Squat. Zilch. Not a single kiss from Toko. And she lied earlier about not expecting anything, she was expecting at least one kiss, even if Syo fronted. Either of them would usually give her a kiss and tell her she was cute, but not now? Come on! She was feeling her best!

Because, look, sometimes it was hard not to get caught up in her scars. A lot of the time, she hated them; her skin wasn’t as pristine as it used to be, and there was no going back, but at least she was used to them. She was used to the way they looked and after some thought she knew how to wear them with a certain pride since it meant that she’d lived.

Look, if she looked her best and felt her best, that must mean that she would get at least one kiss. So by the time it was night and she hadn’t gotten a single kiss all day, well, she was kinda disappointed.

“Alright. Are you going to tell me why you’re pouting, or are you going to make me guess?” Toko asked before they turned out the light. Of course they were both already in their pajamas; there went Komaru’s good look for the day. She was pretty sure she somehow already had bedhead, too, because of course she did. “Because you’ve been pretty moody all day and if it was something I did-”

“No, it’s not that. Kinda.” Komaru shook her head, already mentally backtracking. She was being silly. “You’ll laugh if I tell you.”

“I won’t.” She probably would, and they both knew it. That was just Toko, and that was okay. A minute passed. “Y-you don’t have to tell me.”

Komaru knew she’d only last a minute or two more without saying anything, so might as well get it over with, right? “I dressed nice today.”

Toko blinked at her. “You wore the same clothes you always do.”

“Yeah, but I felt prettier, you know? I had the confidence, the style, all of it, and you didn’t say a thing. I didn’t even get a kiss!”

Just like she thought, a soft laugh escaped from Toko’s lips. “I’m not laughing at you,” she said quickly, “but- I mean, really? That’s it? I thought you were past that point.”

Komaru pouted a bit more, though it was mostly in a joking way. “I mean, I still like to hear it. And I like kisses. You know that.”

“Okay. You did look great today. You had the confidence to pull that look off. I’m p-pretty sure there are some teens left around here that would want to date you. But you’re mine, so-” She cut herself off to lean forward and plant a quick kiss on Komaru’s cheek. “There. Mine.”

“And you’re mine, and you looked lovely today as well.” She leaned in to give Toko a kiss as well, this one on her lips. Toko seemed stunned momentarily, though it was far from the first time they’d kissed. Toko was so goddamn cute, really. “Seriously, I think we could both have careers as models if that ever exists again.”

Toko snorted and rolled her eyes. “Please. I’m not going into the same occupation as the woman who created this mess for us.”

“Oh, right.” Komaru paused for a second. “How about this! When I finally write a manga, I’m gonna base the characters off of us! Our beauty can’t go to waste.”

She was, again, mostly joking, but that made Toko blush. “I-if you say so. I won’t stop you. And I may or may not have created a character based on you in my next draft anyway.”

“Ooh, tell me more!” But Toko was already taking off her glasses and snuggling under her own blanket, so Komaru wouldn’t accidentally steal it in the middle of the night like those few times before. “C’mon, Tokoooo!”

“It’s nothing much, just a girl with too much normalcy and naivete for her own good. And maybe the love interest for the heroine. There, will you go to sleep now?”

Komaru turned off the lamp next to her before laying down and snuggling up next to Toko. “I think I like this story already. What’s it about?”

“It’s about how it’s eleven at night and we have early mornings so if you don’t go to sleep soon or at least let me sleep, I will feed you to the monokumas myself.” Komaru knew Toko didn’t mean it, which was why she laughed as she settled in a little closer, her arms around Toko. “Good night.”

“Night!” Komaru didn’t close her eyes yet, though. She got her kiss, and that was great, and she knew Toko loved her, which was also great. And she definitely wanted Toko’s likeness in a character one day. She’d be immortalized that way, and it would be perfect for the manga idea she’d had since forever. It was kind of basic, but once she revamped it, it would work perfectly.

Of course, that was all in the future. They still had to recover from the literal end of the world. Writing a manga could wait for juuuuuuust a little while longer. Then it was no holds barred.


End file.
